newewffandomcom-20200213-history
L-Test
L-Test é uma grande lenda da antiga EWF,e esteve lá desde o início da empresa, lutando pela Brand Raw L foi Hardcore e United States Champion, mas infelizmente nunca conseguiu se tornar Wolrd Champion (Uma das carreiras mais oxilantes de toda a EWF... cheio de altos e baixos) O Início L-Test esteve presente já no Raw #1, onde conseguiu uma totalmente inexperada vitória em cima de John Vega (um dos principais cofitados à ser o 1° EWF Champion), após que o mesmo foi distraído por Johnny Nitro... L-Test era um dos favoritos também para disputar o EWF Champion no Over the Limit, mas acabou caindo de produção e no PPV foi colocado apenas para disputar o United States Championship, em uma Triple Threat Match, mas o vencedor foi Luf 1x United States Champion Após o 1° PPV da EWF, Over the Limit, L-Test começou a ter uma rivalidade com o United States Champion, Luf que resultou em uma Match no Raw #5, onde Luf conseguiu vencer e depois os 2 tiveram outra Match no Raw #6, dessa vez com o Title em jogo e dessa vez L-Test conseguiu vencer, tirando assim o United States Championship de Luf L-Test foi Special Guest Referee no Raw #7 na Match de Luf, e o ajudou à vencer ao atrapalhar o seu adversário e no Night of Champions 2012, houve uma 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao seu Title, onde Maykon Douglas venceu e ainda no Night of Champions recebeu o Title Shot e para surpresa de todos, conseguiu derrotar L-Test 1x Hardcore Champion No Main Event do Raw #8, L-Test lutou pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, contra outros 5 wrestlers, mas não saiu vitorioso... porém, na semana seguinte, no Raw #9 ganhou o Hardcore Championship após atacar o até então campeão Yan Aries com um Chair Shot. Então no Summerslam 2012, L-Test e Yan Aries se enfrentaram, só que ao final da Match, foi o wrestler misterioso (mais tarde revelado como Jhown Punk) que já andava aprontando pelo Raw quem levou à melhor ao se aproveitar de um momento em que os 2 estavam caídos e fazer o Pinfall em L-Test, se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 para levar o Hardcore Championship e acabar com a Match... L-Test estará no Money in the Bank ou não?... Depois do Summerslam, iniciaram-se as Qualification Matches para o PPV MITB e no Raw #11, Yan Aries e L-Test se enfrentaram mais uma vez, mas dessa vez por um espaço na Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde L-Test se aproveitou de um momento em que Aries reclamava no Mic para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall e conquistar a vitória... No Raw #12, L-Test foi colocado para enfrentar Jhony Slater em sua Debut Match, mas foi então que Evan Miller entrou e disse que caso L-Test perdesse, perderia para Slater sua vaga na MITB, devido o modo sujo em que havia derrotado Aries na semana passada e o que aconteceu para a surpresa de todos é que Slater acabou vencendo, assim roubando a vaga de L-Test no PPV, porém L-Test reclamou com Evan Miller que lhe deu uma 2° Qualification Match para a MITB no Raw #13, onde L-Test conseguiu sair vitorioso e novamente se confirmar no Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, porém no PPV não conseguiu pegar a Briefcase vermelha... A última aparição de L-Test ainda na Antiga EWF ocorreu na 20 Man Battle Royal do Raw #15 pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, mas não saiu vitorioso... Aparições na New EWF No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) L-Test foi colocado para enfrentar Gabriel Master, protegido pela Bullet Club (Prince Devitt e Ricochet). Antes mesmo da Match começar a Bullet Club tentou atacar L-Test, mas L deu conta dos 2 e em seguida conseguiu fazer um Spear no próprio Gabriel Master, mas quando ia pro Pinfall da vitorias a Bullet Club interrompeu, fazendo L vencer por DQ... a Bullet Club ainda continuou o ataque pra cima de L, mas L conseguiu limpar o ringue e em seguida subiu em um dos Corners e comemorou seu grande momento, enquanto Master deixava a arena de fininho... O Grande Retorno L-Test fez seu grande Retorno á EWF no Explosive Night #13, onde desafiou o EWF Champion, Hardy Boy pelo Title para uma Extreme Rules Match para o Extreme Rules Match, Hardy Boy então aceitou à Match... No Explosive Night #14, L derrotou Felipe, mostrando à todos que não estava tão fora de forma quanto todos imaginavam, porém no Extreme Rules acabou não sendo capaz de derrotar Hardy Boy... De volta às disputas pelo Hardcore Championship No Explosive Night no Canadá (#16), L-Test abriu o show com uma promo anunciando que estaria na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam pelo Summer Cup Trophy e ainda no show, ajudou Gabriel Master à ganhar o Hardcore Championship de Gabriel Paccioni durante uma Hardcore Match, mas logo após a vitória de Master, enquanto os 2 comemoravam, L fez seu Heel Turn ao atacar Master e lhe tirar o Harcore Championship graças à Regra 24/7 No Explosive Night #17, foi posto L-Test VS Gabriel Master pelo Hardcore Championship em uma Hardcore Match, porém, ao final da Match houve um momento que os 2 foram de Spear pra cima do outro, assim batendo de cabeça, foi então que Rhino, um wrestler que havia debutado 2 dias atrás na ECW, entrou no ringue e fez o Gore pra cima dos 2 e em seguida conquistou o Hardcore Championship se aproveitando da Regra 24/7, porém 4 dias depois, durante uma entrevista, foi atacado por L-Test que conseguiu recuperar o Hardcore Championship L-Test foi o 1° à entrar na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, eliminou 2 pessoas e foi o 2° que ficou mais tempo na Battle, porém foi eliminado por Master que não apenas lhe eliminou como também se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 lhe tirou o Hardcore Championship após um Chair Shot do lado de fora do ringue Em busca do Intercontinental Championship No Explosive Night #18, L-Test derrotou Suicide pelo 1° Contender ao vago Intercontinental Championship Então chegou o dia do Explosive Night #19, Billy Kingston e L-Test se enfrentaram pelo vago Intercontinental Championship, porém a luta terminou em No Contest pois ao final, Billy colocou L-Test em cima da mesa dos comentaristas espanhois, subiu na Barricade e de lá pulou pra cima de L-Test com um Jumping Boom Drop e após isso, nenhum dos 2 conseguiu retornar ao ringue antes do Referee chegar à contagem de 10, portanto não houve vencedor... No Explosive Night #19, L-Test e Billy Kingston se confrontaram em uma Promo, onde ao final ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam no Hardcore Justice em uma Tables Match pelo vago Intercontinental Championship e após isso, L-Test ainda jogou Billy contra uma Table, como amostra do que ele pretendia fazer no Hardcore Justice... Então finalmente chegou o Hardcore Justice, L-Test e Billy Kingston tiveram uma grande Match, com no final L-Test em cima de uma Table, Billy Kingston sobe no Top Corner e... Diving Boom Drop em cima de L-Test, fazendo-o quebrar a Table e assim, L-Test saiu derrotado... Após não ter mais utilidade para a empresa, poucos dias antes do Explosive Night #23 foi demitido (14 de Agosto de 2014, com a maior demissão da história do Main Roster)... Mesmo com a demissão, no Explosive Night #23, L-Test chegou á aparecer no Backstage furioso pela sua demissão, até que foi atacado por um wrestler encapuzado misterioso, que na sequência se revelou como Yan Aries, que estava de retorno à empresa Aparição após saída L-Test teve uma incrível participação surpresa na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, chegou à até mesmo ser um dos 4 finalistas, mas não saiu vitorioso Alcunha *"The Punisher" Conquistas *1x United States Champion *3x Hardcore Champion